Power by Death
by Chaosprower297
Summary: Tails, devestated by Cosmo's death, decides to preoccupy himself by researching positive and negetive chaos energy, but what happens will be anything but peaceful. FINALLY UPDATED AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Power by Death**

okay, since I really think that sonic X should have been strictly Mobians in sonic's world (besides eggman) I'm leaving Chris out of the story as much as I possibly can without screwing up story line. (Sorry Chris fans)

**Memories and new idea's**

It was a cloudy day on Mobius. The week had pretty much all been cloudy, rainy, and dreary. Everyone was inside their homes thinking of what to do in this kind of weather, not excluding a young kitsune known as Miles Tails Prower. Tails was sitting in his chair next to his work desk where he did all his research. He leaned back in his chair desperately trying to think of anything that would preoccupy his mind, not just for boredom, but for sorrow as well. A few weeks had passed since the whole meterex ordeal had occurred. The first week it had seemed that he had moved on with his life, but it seems that it just took those few weeks for what happened to really hit him hard. Losing Cosmo was the most agonizing thing he'd ever witnessed in his entire life and he knew despite his efforts, that we wasn't going to be able to just let go of her. Desperate ideas came to his head to take his mind off of her, but when it seemed it might work, the memories would flood back into his mind. "Aww it's no use!" Tails said furiously.

"I just can't stop thinking of you Cosmo. Why did you have to be the one?" he said getting more furious and upset. "Why did you have to be the one to die?!" tears started to form in his eyes as the rain came down harder. Lightning flashed in the distance followed by its thunder. Tails just sat there alone in the dark. His power apparently had gone out due to the storm. "Great, now I have to reset all my clocks." He said. He continued thinking about Cosmo, and decided to try to think of the good times him and Cosmo shared, such as on one of the planets where they watched the moon rise and were in each others arms. "Now all I have left is a seed." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tails slowly walked over and opened it. Sonic stood on the other side wet and dripping. "Hey Tails!" sonic happily said. "Hey sonic." Tails replied in a low tone. "You okay? You look really down." Tails looked over at sonic. "Come on in." The two walked into Tails' living room and sat down. Sonic still dripping wet said, "um I'm gonna go dry off real quick. Don't go away." With that sonic ran into the bathroom and dried off using a towel. He hastily came back and sat down on Tails' couch. "So what's up?" the blue hedgehog said.

"Hey sonic, can I talk to you about something?" the kitsune asked. Sonic replied, "sure, anything little bro." "Well, I can't stop thinking about what happened, you know with the meterex and all." "I know what you mean, I've been thinking about some experiences I had as well with them." "Really?" the fox questioned. "Like what?" "Well, mainly when I went to rescue Cosmo, I saw how scared she was. When I realized that the meterex there was capturing one of my friends just to test my abilities, I don't know what happened. I just lost control. It was like I turned super, but an evil version." Tails poked his head up. "Sonic, I think I know what happened. I've been thinking about that situation for a while and I think you were using the negative energy from those fake emeralds to power up instead of the positive energy. You used it just like chaos and the biolizard did to get their power." "So that's what happened. I'm just worried that I lost my temper like that. I've lost it before in various occasions such as fighting mecha sonic when we were a lot younger. But what about you?" "I've been thinking about Cosmo." Tails sadly said. "You really cared for her didn't you?" "I did, and I still do. That's the problem. I just can't let her go. I don't want to Sonic. It shouldn't have happened. There had to have been another way, but I just can't think of it." "Tails, some times these things just happen and there's nothing we can do to stop them." "But why did Cosmo have to pay the price?!" Tails said furiously. "I don't know buddy. I just don't know." "Hey sonic." Said Tails. "Yeah?" "Why did you come over here in the first place?" "Oh, I just wanted to see if your electricity was out too. I can't watch TV!" Tails smiled a little at this when suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Sonic! I just thought of a great idea!" "What is it?" the hedgehog asked curiously. "Since the chaos emeralds have positive and negative energy, maybe I can measure them! When you used the positive energy, you could always beat the negative. Who knows if that was due to your experience with the emeralds or if it was the negative energy was weaker? I'm going to try it out! Thanks for the idea Sonic." Tails ran towards his hanger, took out the chaos emerald in his plane, and ran into his lab. "No problem." Sonic said alone and confused. Sonic sped off to see if there was something to do in this bad weather while Tails worked away furiously in his lab. Tails began analyzing the emerald. "I don't know what this will accomplish, but maybe it'll keep my mind off of Cosmo." Tails waited for the properties of the stone to finish printing. He read it thoroughly but frowned as he got to the end of it. "Darn, I already know all this stuff. My machine can't tell the difference between negative energy and positive. I guess it's based on emotions or intention. But there has to be some way to test it." Tails thought for hours but still nothing came to mind. "Maybe I can have someone turn into that dark super form and then the regular super form or something like that and measure the energy output. But who could do that? I can't think of anything that would make sonic lose his temper. Then after that, I don't know if he would cooperate with me if he's raging. I just don't" "DING DONG!" Tails looked, it was the doorbell. "coming." He yelled as he made his way towards his front door. He opened the front door only to find the red echidna known as knuckles on the other side of it. "That's it! You can do it!" the kit exclaimed. "Huh?" the red echidna asked, "Hey I don't want to be part of any of your mad experiments. Remember what happened last time I participated in an experiment? It took a solid week of showering to make me my normal color again, and frankly, I don't like being blue!" "Knuckles, I need you to turn super for me with the chaos emeralds."

The kit excitedly said. "Go super? Tails do you know how long it's been since I did that? I just let sonic and shadow do that now." "But knuckles, you're the only one who can do a specific thing that sonic and shadow can't do on command." The fox pleaded. "Oh? And what's that?" questioned the echidna. "Tails thought quickly to avoid a conflict. "Uh, you're the only one that knows everything about the emeralds. You might be more powerful in your super form than sonic or shadow because of this." Tails lied. "Hmm? You really think so?" knuckles said curiously. "I'm almost positive." Tails answered.

"Alright then, when do we start?" "Let's start tomorrow. I need to get everything set up."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow at around seven or eight?" "Sure!" Knuckles walked off for a ways until he stopped and spun around. "Hey! I forgot what I even came over here for!"

Knuckles ran back to Tails' house and banged on the door. "What is it knuckles?" "I almost forgot to ask you, how many chaos emeralds do you have right now?" "Um right now I have one, why?" "You have two, sonic has one, I have one, shadow of course has one as always, so there should be two left!" "So what's going on?" "I've been looking for all seven just so I know where they are just in case something happens. Thanks Tails." With that, the red echidna headed off back to Angel Island. "Well I'd better go set up in my lab. I have a long day tomorrow" Tails went and began setting up his lab for the following day hoping it would be enough to take his mind off Cosmo at least for a little while.

okay everyone start reviewing. This isn't easy you know coming up with this stuff. This story will get good, I promise you that!


	2. the experiment begins

Dark Tails

Chapter 2

Tails awoke that night after tossing and turning. He found himself drenched in sweat and groggily looked over at the clock.

"huh? 3:30 am? Aww man" he whined as he let his head fall to the pillow below.

Then, faintly he heard something. It sounded almost like a voice. It was something he had heard before but couldn't remember. It sounded almost soothing but at the same time eerie. He decided to go check it out anyways seeing that he was up. As he walked closer to it the sound became louder and more defined. It became more beautiful with every step he took. The sound led him out of his room. He walked down the hall into his living room. The voice almost seemed to call his name. how though? He continued his search until he realized it was coming from outside. He cautiously approached the front door. He firmly gripped the door knob as he spun it and threw open the door to see what lie outside waiting for him. The night was clear as the moon shined bright in the distance. He couldn't see it but could still here the seducing voice. He ventured further out until the voice became so clear that he could almost recognize it. A tall tree had grown somehow in his front yard. The tree itself was alien. He approached it cautiously as the branches began to slowly move around him. He felt comforted strangely when the tree began to embrace him with its branches it gracefully picked him up until he was around the height of its mid section.

"Cosmo, is that you?" Tails softly said.

The tree began to sway gently as the wind blew rustling the leaves slightly. Tails looked up at the moon and the light it was giving off. He felt the cool breeze blow against his fur. However when he looked back he found that he was staring face to face with a horribly disfigured Dark Oak. He heard a loud murderous scream erupt from the dead silence. He woke up screaming in a cold sweat from his bed. His heart raced as he attempted to calm his body down and assure himself that it was a dream. His problem was trying to convince himself. It seemed so real, like they always do.

"I wish I wasn't alone right now." He said almost tearing.

The next morning crawled to get there it seemed like, but by the time Tails had finally fallen asleep, his alarm clock went off.

"come on, that's not right at all." He said annoyed.

Tails grudgingly rose up from his bed and got ready for the long day ahead of him. He went into his bathroom, brushed his teeth and combed his fur. He didn't want it to look too much like he didn't sleep at all. Just, then, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" the kitsune yelled.

Tails walked up and opened the front door.

"hey knuckles, are you ready for the test?" he asked

"yeah, I'm all set. By the way, I went ahead and grabbed the rest of the emeralds." The echidna replied.

"Really?! That's great, that'll take a long time off. Ok follow me, I just have to hook up some wires and sensors to you and we'll be all set." Tails said happily.

Knuckles followed Tails into his lab. He saw a lot of electronic things like computers and monitors as well as a big cylindrical booth in the center of the room.

"go ahead and step in the cylinder knuckles." Tails instructed.

Knuckles climbed in and waited for the fox's experiment to begin. Unknown to him Tails made a quick phone call.

"That's right, just egg him on- oh I gotta go bye."

He then came in and hooked some wires and sensors up to knuckles' arms, legs, chest, and head. He walked out and placed the chaos emeralds around the cylinder for knuckles.

"ok knuckles, go for it!" Tails said.

Knuckles began focusing on the emeralds power. After a moment, the emeralds began to rise and circulate around him. They spun faster and faster until there was a bright flash and knuckles' fur faded into a bright pink. A red aura developed around him as his attributes increased tremendously.

"ha ha how's that for ya kid?" the proud echidna exclaimed.

"great knuckles! I got the readings of energy you're producing."

Just then Tails whistled and Sonic came through the door.

"Hey Knuckles, how ya doing?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"better than ever. Check this out, now this is power Sonic." The glowing pinkish echidna replied.

"wow, that looks strong knuckles, especially with the pink. It really suites you." Sonic commented.

"what did you say?"

"yeah, you'll definitely have the enemies trembling in fear when they see the viscous knuckles charging at them, now comes in hot pink."

"You'd better watch it Sonic." Knuckles threatened.

"Personally I think the master emerald will reject you if you show up like that. Even it has its limits on guardians I bet."

Finally the echidna lost his temper and began fuming.

"Ok sonic that's it put'em up we'll see who's laughing when I punch all you're teeth into the back of your head."

Sonic proceeded to stick his tongue out and make rude comments and gestures at knuckles who began to shade into an extremely dark red color.

'ok this is it, he's going to go dark super.' Tails thought anxiously.

ok not that long of a chapter. Thank for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them a lot. I did work on my story structure, so thanks again guys!


	3. Old enemies with old memories

okay guys thanks for the reviews. But for Gods sake this is my first fanfic on this site so chill out on the abortion thing for my title. I know it's not the best but hey, that's what strikes me for this story so Xp. I'm used to writing in a different format. Also, I'm here to write, not be a professional writer.

To maverick89: thanks for the review. I take my reader's advice seriously. After all, who am I trying to impress? You guys. By the way I guess I'm going to have to take your word for it on the other matter here.

To shadow stalkr: gee, thanks for the load of confidence you set on fire and placed on my doorstep for me to stomp out. Thanks I guess. Maybe I just don't understand completely what you said but until then…

To tazkol the master of emeralds and sid malkovich: thanks guys for the positive feedback! I've been waiting for that for a long time it seems like. So I will continue the story now.

To Kitty and Amethyst: (twitch twitch) yes tailsXcosmo. I figure if Tails likes her, she's alright with me. Thanks though.

**Chapter 3: old enemies with old memories**

Knuckles continued to darken in color as he became angrier and angrier due to Sonics constant taunting.

"How much longer Tails?" the hedgehog yelled.

"Any second now" the kitsune replied.

Suddenly the roof seemed to open up as an explosion shot through and blinded everyone for a brief moment. When they all recovered their vision, none other than Eggman was floating there in his hovercraft with a glare on his face.

"So this is where they are. Ok I know that all seven chaos emeralds are here so just hand them over." The scientist said.

"You've gotta be kidding." Sonic replied.

"You'll never get the chaos emeralds Eggman!" Tails retorted.

"So still trying to play hero huh Tails? You know you can't stop me nor will you ever!"

Knuckles, who became his regular form again having regained his temper, began banging on the cylinder he was in.

"Hey! I'm still in here!" the red echidna shouted.

"So you don't think I can beat you Eggman?" Tails questioned.

"Not in a million years fox! That whole incident at station square was merely a fluke! You can never beat me and you know it." Eggman replied.

Tails leapt over to where the X tornado was but was cut off by Eggman.

"Not this time kid!" Eggman yelled as he fired at Tails with the laser cannon.

"Sonic! What are you doing?! Why don't you help him?" Knuckles yelled.

"I don't know Knuckles. Something just tells me that I need to let Tails fight this one." The blue hedgehog replied.

"What's the point in that? What if he gets killed?" the echidna continued to question.

"I'll explain everything later. I've just noticed something in Tails that will destroy him anyways if he doesn't get over it. He needs to know something, but he has to find it out for himself." Sonic said.

"Lets hope he finds out quickly then, he's not doing so good out there." Knuckles replied.

Tails leapt from side to side dodging the incoming lasers sent from Dr. Eggman until one nailed him straight in the shoulder. He yelped in pain as another passed through his right ear. Blood trickled down his face and chest as the wounds continued to bleed. With incredible speed, Tails ran towards Eggmans craft, dodging the lasers barely one by one until jumping aboard the ships outer plating. He swing his foot has hard as he could landing a swift kick in Eggmans jaw. He then proceeded to furiously throw punches and at the doctor breaking one of his goggle lenses and almost his nose. Eggman shot forward in his craft, hitting the wall and sending Tails flying into it. He then backed up as he got his hovercrafts weapons ready to obliterate the kitsune.

"Now fox you see why you can never defeat me?! You'll never be able to save this planet! Just like you could never save that little weed you called a girlfriend!" Eggman yelled with cruelty knowing that Tails was still going through the devastation of losing Cosmo.

Tails shot up flaring.

"What did you say Eggman?!?!" the angry kit yelled.

"That's right, you heard me! You might as well have handed Cosmo over to the meterex! She would've been safer with them rather than with-"

Before Eggman could finish, he was soon met with Tails at blinding speed. Tails punched Eggman rapidly in the face as hard has he could. Knuckles and Sonic began to notice a very faint black aura forming around Tails. It was barely visible but it was there, no more than 1/5 of an inch from his fur outward. Tails surprisingly lifted up Eggman out of his hovercraft by the neck.

Tails screamed into the doctor's face, "You don't know what it's like losing someone like her Eggman! And you never will. I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!!!"

Tails threw the scientist into the wall with incredible force. In a flash he was on top of the doctor wailing at him with punches and kicks. Tails began to shift colors in his fur from the yellowish orange to a very dark orange, almost black. His eyes began to shift from their normal sky blue to a deep red. Eggman began bleeding profusely out of his nostrils. Tails continued his barrage with amazing speed. Eggman tried to defend himself by covering his face with his hands, but it was in vain as he couldn't withstand Tails hits.

The aura around Tails grew brighter and brighter with every hit.

"Sonic, what should we do? Tails will kill him. Should we stop him or what?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic looked over at knuckles, and then at Tails. "He has to make that decision on his own Knuckles." He said.

Knuckles didn't have much hope due to the fact that Eggman was most likely knocked out at this point and Tails was going to beat him to death. Tails pulled his fist back for what seemed like was going to be the final blow that would end Eggmans life, but surprisingly Tails stopped completely. Still with an aura around him and nearly completely black in fur color, he stepped back from Eggman. He then spoke.

"Sonic, take him."

Sonic acted immediately and ran over to the beaten doctor and checked his pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Tails looked away from the almost lifeless body. The hedgehog then spoke in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"You pulled back the final blow. I wish I could've done that had I been in your shoes."

Tails ears twitched meaning that he had heard what Sonic had said. With that, Sonic dashed off taking Eggman back to his evil base. Tails stood there as his evil-like form disappeared showing him to be his normal self again. Tails stood there looking down.

'Never again.' He thought.

'Next time Cosmo, I'll be ready. Ready to defend you. I won't fail you again.' He said quietly in his head.

**okay everyone how was that. Sorry for the delay, I've been kind of busy.**

**also sorry that it's so short. My next one will be longer!**


	4. Preparation

I'd first like to say thank you to Red Dragonforce and Project Neptune for reviewing and E-mailing me to finish the story. I really hadn't planned on finishing it, but then I looked and saw people liked it. I now have the outline of the story written down and planned out. So I'd like to say thanks to everyone for pushing me on! I've decided to continue the story! If I didn't mention your name, forgive me. I thank you too.

**Preparation**

The next few days had been pretty quiet, save for some noise over in Tails' workshop. Tails was at work furiously at multiple projects at a time, buried deep in his research and work until his doorbell rang. "Doesn't he have someone else to bother?" Tails growled.

The doorbell rang continuously as the angered kistune marched towards the door. "I'm coming I'm coming!" Tails yelled.

Tails opened the door to meet face to face with his cobalt brother. "What do you want Sonic? I'm really busy and-" "You've been busy ever since that fight against Eggman 3 days ago." Sonic interrupted.

"It got me thinking that's all. I just need to take care of some business." Tails replied.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" sonic whined.

"I don't know. Steal the master emerald for all I care. That'll keep you busy." Tails said as he walked back inside.

"Hey that's not funny Tails!" Knuckles yelled from a distance.

Tails closed the door behind him and proceeded to continue his work.

The next day, Tails was spotted by Sonic and Amy in the grocery store. He had a shopping cart with the basic necessities such as bread, milk, soda, and some other choice items. "Hey Tails!" Amy yelled. "How have you been doing? Are you feeling better?"

"Oh I'm just peachy. What could ever be wrong?" Tails said coldly not even glancing at her.

"I'm just trying to be a considerate friend Tails! Amy retorted.

"You're failing at it!" Tails snapped. "Since when did you become my friend? You've only been along for the ride to get Sonic, which you still can't do!" Amy could feel the sharpness in each word Tails said as tears welled up in her eyes.

As sonic was about to step in, Tails left, slamming the door behind him.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like this?" Sonic thought as he blocked out Amy's yelled complaints about the two tailed fox.

"That was strange. I've never gotten that mad at her before. She only asked me how I was doing. Maybe I should go back and apologize." Tails thought as he stopped outside the store.

He paused there for a minute or two, thinking. "She'll get over it." He said to no one in particular and continued walking to the train station that would take him to his house back in Mystic Ruins.

For days the fox worked not speaking to anyone or even being seen. He had recently started to write in a journal every day soon after he had lost his temper at Eggman. He continued without distraction until the fates taunted him as his doorbell rang. Due to the noise in the shop, Tails couldn't hear anything.

"C'mon out Tails!" said an impatient hedgehog as he banged on the door. "You've gotta come out sometime."

Assuming that Tails didn't hear him, Sonic opened the door and walked into Tails' shop to find the kit working on an electric device on his workbench. It was a small glass globe attached to a metal base. It was just big enough to hold a chaos emerald in comfortably. It had some loose wires in which Tails would undoubtedly solder to the ships main electrical wiring later on. Tails spun around with an annoyed look on his face.

"If this is about what happened at the store, I don't want to talk about it." Tails shot.

"Neither did I." Sonic replied. "I figured you were just having a bad day." He lied.

Sonic looked and saw the typhoon being prepared for what looked like a long journey. Tails turned back around and continued his work. "Going on a trip?" Sonic asked

All Tails reply consisted of was a nod as he still worked. "Where to?" questioned the hedgehog.

"Back into space. Nowhere particular." The fox replied.

"Can I tag along?" sonic asked.

"No." Tails quickly responded.

Tails stood up with his new invention and began walking towards the typhoon. "C'mon Tails, it'll be like I'm not even there, unless you need me." Sonic pleaded.

"That's the problem Sonic." Tails replied. "You will be there."

"I can't let you go alone little buddy. And besides, I need to get away anyways." Sonic continued.

Tails sighed and thought, "He's going to sneak on even if I tell him no. I don't have much choice." Finally, Tails spoke up. "Ok Sonic, you can come with."

Sonic put on his trademark smirk. "Great! When do we leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, be here at exactly 5:00 pm." Tails demanded.

With that Sonic left to go pack, which really only took five minutes, with no clothes to pack, and only food and stuff to keep him occupied. "Not much longer." Tails said to the air. "Everything will be ready to start."

Tails woke up early the next morning and finished preparing for his journey. He loaded up his personal things. The food and ship supplies had already been loaded as well as his shipment of food he had ordered at the grocery store. Tails walked up onto the ship when he saw a blue ball fly into the room and appear as Sonic. "Hey Sonic, you're early." The kit said. His tone was more cheerful than usual, which Sonic was happy to see. "It looks like you're in a good mood today." The blue hedgehog inquired.

"I had some time to catch up on some sleep and clear my head a little." The fox said. They both walked up the ramp into the entrance to the Typhoon, when Tails spun around. "Oh I almost forgot something." He said. "Last time we left Mobius with the Typhoon, we had to leave to quickly that it never had the chance to be christened on its maiden voyage." "Don't worry little bro, I got it." Sonic assured.

He sped off in the direction of station square, eager to get back to begin the next adventure as he thought, "Captains and their rituals, sheesh."

Ok, let me know what you think. I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon.


	5. The Beginning

Sonic sped back with a bottle full of sparkling grape juice. He had almost reached the house when he saw the Blue Typhoon rising into the air. "What's he doing?!" Sonic exclaimed.

He ran at full speed towards the typhoon and ramped off the roof of Tails' house. The hedgehog flew through the air higher and higher until he could just barely get his fingers on the typhoon. He attempted to pull himself aboard until he gasped as the typhoon jolted forward throttleing sonic from the ship. Sonic crashed to the ground without much damage to his body, but stared up at the ascending fortress with the bottle still in his left hand. "Be careful Tails." Sonic thought.

Tails opened his eyes after being in a trance of thought. "Don't follow me Sonic." He thought.

He glanced over at the seven chaos emeralds that were in seat beside him as the Typhoon shot into space breaking the sound barrier and breaching the atmosphere. Within minutes he was above the Mobian planet. "Cosmo," he said to the air. "I can't bring you back; but I can make sure the universe is kept the way you died to make it."

Sonic stood there in the same spot he had fallen, thinking what Tails would be doing up there. He tried assuring himself that Tails was just stressed and needed a vacation. That he went to space just to clear his head and that he'd be back in a few days. Sonic knew he couldn't fool himself though. Tails had gone up there for a purpose. He had a reason for leaving Sonic and everyone else behind.

Why did he not want his blue brother's help? Why would he leave all he knew behind, and what would happen to him if he ran into serious trouble? All these question ran through Sonics mind as he slowly turned and began; not blasting off at the speed of sound, but walking away. His head still facing where the Typhoon had been.

(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

The next few days had been long and slow for Sonic. He had been camping out in Tails' house, waiting for him to return. He occupied himself by watching TV, raiding Tails' fridge, and sleeping on the sofa. Even though his curiosity was nagging at him, he knew better than to mess with Tails' inventions. The last time he had activated one out of curiosity, all of his quills fell out and he walked around with a hat on for the next three weeks. He surely didn't want Tails to laugh at him when he came back, if he came back. "No!" Sonic said, "He will be back."

Sonic had kept everything that had happened under the hat for a while. No use scaring everyone into worrying about Tails. "It would just upset them." Sonic thought.

He figured no one would have to know as long as he stayed there until Tails showed up. Then, as if on cue, there was a bang at the door. "Perfect" sonic sighed.

He opened the door to find his old rival, a red echidna named knuckles standing there somewhat surprised to see sonic there instead of Tails. "What's up Knux?" He asked.

"Is Tails around?" Knuckles asked. "I need to talk to him."

"Tails?" Sonic asked. "I think he went on vacation or something. I haven't seen him lately." He lied. "Why? What's going on?"

"The master emerald's been acting strange lately. So I was wondering if Tails had been doing any of his weird experiments on the emeralds."

"I doubt it." Sonic replied. "All his equipment is here, and he hasn't shown up in days."

"Do you think he's alright?" Knuckles asked.

The hedgehog looked up. "I hope so." He responded.

Knuckles frowned suspiciously and decided leave it be. "Well, if you see him, tell him to drop by Angel Island."

"Will do." Sonic replied.

With that said, Knuckles departed, walking along the blue flowers that had found themselves to grow outside Tails' house. The day had been so promising, so relaxing, yet he just couldn't shake off an unnerving feeling. "He knows something." The Echidna sighed.

He waved it off as being Sonic's buisness and carried on through the small field of flowers.

Sonic began to sink back into the world of television as he relaxed. He managed to avert Knuckles from having to tell him what happened, but how long would he have to keep this a secret? He then heard something that sounded like metal being tossed aside in Tails' workshop. Sonic bolted towards the workshop as fast as he could. "Maybe Tails forgot something and came back." He hoped.

He ran in and flipped on the lights to hopefully see Tails rummaging through the heap on metal, but instead found himself staring face to face with none other than Rouge the bat. An eye catching white bat girl who had an obsession for jems no matter how she got them. "Oh, it's you." The bat girl groaned.

"Believe me the feeling's mutual." Sonic replied. "You're not the kind to be into mechanics and things like that, so which fate smiled on me to bring you here today." He said sarcastically.

"You even need to ask?" Rouge groaned. "The doctors been searching high and low for those chaos emeralds, i finally got tired of his constant complaining so i decided to look in the most obvious spot first. So where is the little fox boy? Shouldn't you two be playing outside or something?"

"What's Eggman want the emeralds for this time?" Sonic interupted.

Rouge sighed. "One track mind as usual. I don't know what he wants them for, not that i care. It's been way too quiet around here though. It's giving me the creeps."

Sonic sighed as he began to speak but was cut off by Rouge. "You still havn't answered my question blue boy. Where's your other teammate?"

"He decided to take a small vacation. He'll be back in a few days probably." Sonic rambled, trying to lie as fast as he ran.

Rouge suddenly realized that she was inside Tails' hanger where all of his planes and jets were stored and yet none were to be found. She smirked at Sonic and turned around. "Well then, it looks like i'll be taking off then. No point in staying in such a dreary place, especially with you." With that, Rouge took to the air as her wings unfolded and lifted her through the ventaliation window at the top of the hanger.

Sonic watched her leave, both of them deep in thought on what their next move would be. Pretty soon days seemed to go by like seconds. Sonic continued to live at Tails' house, determined to wait for his friend to return. Fortunately he had few visitors to see Tails. One by Cream and one by Amy. Amy wanted Tails to fix a broken lamp she had and Cream wanted to play. Sonic gave both of them the same story, that Tails had left for a few days. Days turned into weeks, and eventually, Sonic had found that he had been living in Tails' house for three months. As he thought of this, he began to quickly loose hope by the day. Then, as if the evening hadn't been bad enough, there was a stern banging at the door. Sonic could here chattering behind the door as if there was an angry mob outside waiting to break the door down. He opened the wooden door to see a Knuckles, and a very irritated Amy, and Cream. "Alright Sonic it's been months now!" Amy exclaimed. "Where has Tails really gone to?" She yelled.

"Why won't you tell us where Tails is?" Cream whined.

Sonic looked over at Knuckles. "Well, it's your turn. Are you part of the angry mob or did you just come to watch." Sonic spat out.

"I figured you'd have gotten the question that we're all asking after they asked you first." Knuckles calmly said.

"Gee thanks." Sonic said coldly. "I think it's best if you all come in."

Amy and Cream both sat on Tails' couch, cringing and pushing the pizza boxes out of the way to make room as Knuckles took the recliner next to it. Sonic pulled up a wooden char from the kitchen and set it in front of the couch. He sat down and began to explain. "Ok, i know you're all wondering where Tails is obviously. To tell you the truth, i really have no idea where he's gone. He wanted to go back into space-" "Back into space?!" The other three interupted.

"So," Sonic said regaining control of the conversation. "I tried to go with him to make sure he was ok."

"And?" Knuckles questioned.

"As i was coming back to his house to board the ship, he took off without me. I tried to catch him and get onto the ship, but i was too late. So i've been waiting for him here at his house for when he gets back."

"Well it certainly looks like you've been making yourself at home." Amy said while tossing aside another pizza box.

"Then, why were you telling us that he'd be back in a few days?" Cream asked watery eyed.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about something we couldn't do anything about." Sonic continued. "Tails is the only one of us who could get us all into space."

Sonic concluded his tale about Tails' dissapearence as he looked at his friends to see what their reactions would be. "Well, i guess there's nothing we can do but wait for him to come back someday." Amy said.

"How long has he been gone Sonic" Knuckles asked.

"Three months now." Sonic replied

Cream began crying softly as they all got up including Sonic and walked towards the door. "It looks like we're just going to have to move on without him until he gets back." Knuckles said calmly.

Sonic let the three out of Tails' house and gently closed the door. "Maybe it is time to move on." Sonic thought.

He ran into Tails' living room and quickly cleaned up his house to where it was barely noticable that anyone had even been there, and turned off the TV. He then slowely walked through the front door, turned around, and looked up. "Don't stay gone too long buddy." He thought. He locked the door to Tails' house, closing off his worry and his concern to the best of his abilities, closed his eyes and tightened up his muscles. He let out all his frustration and bolted off creating a sonic boom as he sped off into the distance leaving the house as well as Tails behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok review! sorry it took so long for this update, i had to deal with Christmas, New Years, Graduation, and Writers block to top it all off. i have all the main point mapped out but i was having trouble connecting a to b. well, anyways, i hope you all like it! My next one will be soon hopefully. oh an by the way, i don't have a spell check or anything on my computer yet so if you see some mistakes in writing, i'll get spell check ASAP.


End file.
